Jordan and Omar Dean: An X Factor Australia Love Story
by Koala35
Summary: Jordan from Third D3gree and Omar Dean from the from the 2013 Australian X Factor meet in the changing rooms after rehearsing. What could possibly happen? I obviously do not own the X Factor and the story is obviously not real. Comments and reviews would be appreciated :D


Jordan and Omar Dean: An X Factor Australia Love Story

X factor 2013 top 6  
My name is Jordan Rodriguez. I was practicing with my fellow members of Third Degree, Jacinta and Kelebek, and we were doing a great job with our song "Pump It" by the Black Eyed Peas. There was only six of us left in the competition Jai, Taylor, Jiordan,Dami, Omar and us. We finished our rehearsing and went back stage where it was seemingly empty. I left Kelebek and Jacinta who went away to the girls changing area. I walked into the guys changing room and found my everyday clothing so I took my shirt off and put it on a hanger.

"Hi there," a voice said from the entrance of the room. I turned around and saw Omar Dean. I suddenly got embarrased without my shirt onand turned around so he could not see.

"Hi," I said slowly. I wish I could put my shirt back on. "What are you doing here?"

"I just finished rehearsing my song and Ronan was pretty pleased,"

"Same," I responded. I blushed. I could feel my heart pumping so fast right now. Omar took his shirt off as he was getting changed and I could see his rippling muscles. I don't think I had ever felt this attracted to a guy before. In fact before I met Omar Dean I had no wonderings about my sexuality. I mean, I have a girlfriend. But Omar always seemed so nice and good looking so I just started 'liking' him. I had to get out before it got worse. I put my shirt back on and decided to just put my shirt on and leave to get dressed some where else. I did put my shirt on and headed towards the door.

"Do you need help getting dressed," I heard Omar say "I believe you should not take your shirt off and then on again,"

"How did you know I was wearing that shirt?"I asked

"I saw you performing before, after I finished with my rehearsing and getting dressed,"

"Wait, if you had already gotten dressed then why are you in here?" I wondered aloud. Then I realised "You followed me here!"

"I see you always look at me awkwardly and blush whenever I am around." Oh dear he noticed. I tried be ignorant of this.

"I don't know what you are talking about," I said . I tried to walk towards the door but Omar blocked the exit.

"I think we both know what you are talking about," he replied. He started to take his of his pants and it made me feel even more nervous. I saw an outline of his penis in his underwear and I blushed slightly. I had not seen penises before, or at least not very many, but the outline seemed very big and something any girl-or guy - would want. It wasn't even erect either.  
Oh dear. Thinking about an outline of Omar's penis suddenly made my penis become very hard. I tried to stop these thoughts but I couldn't. I tried turning to an angle so he might not see and ended up turning around and walking in the other direction.

"You know I can see your hard cock in your pants," he said at me and I froze "maybe with your help you can make my cock hard." The weird thing about how he said that was how calm and how normal he sounded. This whole thing seemed to have escalated very quickly.  
"This is a dressing room maybe you could help me get my underwear off and then I can help you take your clothing off,"

I did really want to 'play with him' so much it was just that I was so nervous. I mean I had never done this kind of thing with a guy before- or a girl now that I think about it. Yes I am a virgin. Although having my first sexual experience with Omar Dean would be fine with me. I decided then I had to do it so I turned around. He seemed to be looking at my pants area where my erect penis could be clearly seen. I stepped forward and stuttered "Fine lets do this." I stepped forward and I was breathing very heavily. As I came closer I started breathing a lot heavier.

"First time huh?" He asked  
"Yeah with anyone," I answered  
"Don't be nervous," he said soothingly. " My first time was nerve racking too and that was with a girl. Then my first time with guy was nerve racking too as I did not know how different it was,"  
His story seemed to comfort me "I always thought I was straight until I met you. I have a girlfriend who would not be happy with this." I thought about a possible relationship between me and Omar . Maybe it would be better if the truth came out after this.  
"Don't worry Jordy you will be ok." He called me Jordy which was really cute and I blushed even harder. Also my penis got harder too.  
Just then he locked the door with some keys. I recognised them and saw he stole them from one of the janitors.

" I will do as you say then and help you undress and make you hard." I breathed deeply and felt my heart pumping in my chest.  
I then reached out and grabbed the sides of his underwear and pulled it down slowly. He then lifted his legs, took the underwear off and threw them down.  
I then saw Omar's full naked body out in the open. His rippling muscles, to his cute well-formed butt to his penis. Not yet hard however it was still big and better than what I imagined when I saw the outline in his underwear. I had an urge to do things to it and I would be allowed to. He had small and obviously groomed patch of pubic hair which he had done for his previous sexual experiences. I wondered how I would match up when compared to them.  
I moved my mouth onto it and I liked the feeling. I licked the tip of the penis again and again and was really enjoying myself. I put my mouth fully around it and went up and down over and over again.  
"Oh yeah that's it babe," Omar said and he was really happy with the experience with his eyes closed and just feeling the sensation of my blowjob.  
His penis was now really really hard and I just kept going on his dick. He kept saying "yeah babe" and "oh Jordan"  
I then took my mouth of his penis and starting giving him a handjob going really fast and hard. He said the lines "yeah babe" and "oh Jordan" as well as some pleasurable groans.  
" I am going to cum soon," he said amidst all this. I stuck my mouth back on his penis and gave a blowjob again. "Any second now." He said and he then started masterbating really fast and hard and I stopped giving the blowjob. "Get your mouth ready," he said and I put my mouth in front of his big cock.  
The cum then came exploding out all over my face and mouth and Omar was making very loud orgasmic white sticky stuff kept cumming for some time like it would never end and my face was covered with it. I also swallowed some. I wasn't sure how cum was meant to taste like but it came from Omar and for me that made it taste good.  
After that we both breathed in and out a little and smiled at each other.

"You have some cum on your face," he said to me and I turned towards a mirror. He was right and there was cum in some of my facial hair. I almost was going to clean it of with my hand when Omar saw this and said "Allow me,"  
He went up it my face and started licking my face. He went all around my face until he got to my lips and we started making out. Omar was a really good kisser and was better than all the girlfriends I had kissed in the past. We were pressed together real tight and he could feel my erect penis through the pants I was still wearing. Our two penises were touching and only separated by the cloth of my pants and underwear.

He stopped kissing and looked at me "It is your turn now," he said. I was really excited and nervous to see how Omar would blowjob me.  
"Okay" I replied.  
"I will help you with your clothing and first your shirt." He took of my shirt and then we looked at each other and made out a little more. I mean how could I resist his hot sexy face. He then started kissing down my body and toward my pants. He went down my 'snail trail' and to the bulge in my pants that was my erection and started kissing it. I accidentally groaned a little. He unzipped my pants and took them off. Now the only thing between my rock hard cock and Omar Dean's gorgeous sexy blowjobing face was my underwear.  
I was getting really excited.  
How was this going to feel?  
How good is Omar?  
What other sexy things were we going to do?  
What will happen after this sexy experience?  
Well I was about to find out.


End file.
